miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bobogigant/Transkrypt
Alya: Wielkie dzięki za przyjście. Mam rewelacje. Przeżyjecie… zaraz… normalnie mega, total szok. Ale pamiętajcie, to tajemnica. Ani mru, mru. Nikomu ani słowa. Alix: Wiesz, kim jest Biedronka? Alya: Nie, ale coś równie dobrego. Marinette jest… Marinette: Czekaj, Alya. Serio myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Alya: Ja wcale nie myślę, wiem że jest dobry. Pamiętajcie, dziewczyny, buzia na kłódkę. Jasne? A więc Marinette zabujała się w kimś po uszy. Alix: Wiadomo, w Adrienie. Marinette: Co? Ale skąd ty to wiesz? Mylène: Przecież to widać z daleka. Marinette: W takim razie… o matko… Adrien też o tym wie. Rose: Luz, chłopcy nie zauważają takich rzeczy. Juleka, Mylène i Alix: Mhm. Marinette: Ach… Alya: Dobra, więc jest taka sprawa. Przydałoby się, żebyście mogli zaaranżować bardzo romantyczną randkę Marinette z Adrienem. Rose: Och, ale słodziutko. Alix: Świetnie. Juleka: Da się zrobić. Mylène: My zawsze możemy na ciebie liczyć, więc chętnie ci pomożemy. Marinette: O, jesteście kochane. Alya: Mów, Marinette. Marinette: Opracowaliśmy z Alyą plan działania. Nosi nazwę „Operacja Tajny Ogród”. Mylène: Sorki, ale po co nam plan? Czy Marinette nie może zagadać Adriena i się umówić? Juleka, Rose, Alix: Hahahaha… Alya: Hahaha. Chyba żartujesz? Gadasz, jakbyś nie znała Marinette. Dobra, każda z nas będzie miała kwiatowy pseudonim. Alix, ty jesteś fiołek, Mylène, ty to słonecznik. Juleka to będzie róża, a Rose to tulipan. Rose: Oo, a dlaczego ja nie mogę być różą? Alya: Bo róża byłaby zbyt wprost. Marinette: Co to za pseudonim prawie jak imię? Po południu jaskier ma sesję przy fontannach na Trocadero. Alix: Czyli Adrien. Rose: Aaa! Marinette: Jego ochroniarz, pseudonim „niania” będzie czekał w samochodzie zaparkowanym po drugiej stronie promenady. Ma odwieść jaskra do domu po sesji. Chyba, że stanie się inaczej. Właśnie wtedy my wkraczamy. Krok pierwszy, róża stawia znak „zakaz parkowania”. Idzie z nim do… Mylène: Hej, a kto jest różą? Rose: Oczywiście ja. Alya: Nie, róża to Juleka. Ty jesteś tulipan. Fiołek, słonecznik, róża, tulipan. Marinette: A więc krok pierwszy. Róża ustawia fałszywy znak koło limuzyny niani. Krok drugi, słonecznik znajduje policjanta i mówi mu: Alya: „Proszę pana, tamten samochód zaparkował w niedozwolonym miejscu”. Marinette: „Coś podobnego. Już się zajmuję tą sprawą. Dziękuję, panienko.” Krok trzeci, niania odjeżdża. Krok czwarty, lilia wodna daje znak jak tylko jaskier skończy sesję. Alya: Lilia wodna. Marinette: Ale zamiast spotkać nianię, Adrien wpadnie na… Alya: Lotos. Rose: Czyli Marinette. Alix: Ale jak jaskier zauważy brak niani, na pewno napisze do niego wiadomość. Marinette: Hmhmhm. To niemożliwe. Jaskier zostawia wszystkie rzeczy osobiste w aucie na czas sesji. Nawet telefon. To profesjonalista. Alix: Ona wie wszystko na temat Adriena. To przerażające. Rose: Tak. I takie romantyczne. Marinette: Idziemy dalej. Alya: „Hej, Marinette. Co ty tutaj robisz? Ale niesamowity zbieg okoliczności”. Marinette: Wtedy do akcji wkracza tulipan. Dajesz sygnał rikszarzowi, żeby „podjechał tuż obok nich”, a ja muszę tylko powiedzieć Adrienowi… Alix: Blebleble… Alya: Masz rację, zazwyczaj tak to brzmi. Marinette: Ale tym razem będę gotowa. Bo będziecie mnie wspierać. Dam radę, obiecuję. Mylène: Pójdzie ci świetnie. Rose: Tak! Marinette: Wtedy mu powiem: „Skoro nie masz kierowcy, to może wrócimy razem? Hej, patrz, jakie szczęście. Właśnie podjechała riksza.” Alya: „Świetny pomysł, Marinette, zawsze marzyłem o wspólnej przejażdżce rikszą.” Marinette: To będzie romantyczna przejażdżka brzegiem Sekwany. A potem mostem Pont des Arts, gdzie wpadniemy na André, lodziarza od lodów dla zakochanych. Wtedy fiołek śmignie na rolkach i obsypie nas płatkami róż. Będzie idealnie. Rose: To jest takie romantyczne, że aż chce się płakać. Alya: Jakieś pytania? Juleka: Jakim ja jestem kwiatem? Rose: Jesteś różą. Dobrze mówię, tak? Marinette: Mhm. Rose: Jest! Marinette: Operacja „Tajny Ogród” rozpoczęta. Dziewczyny: Tak! Vincent: Więcej radości. Wyobraź sobie, że jesz właśnie przepyszny obiadek. O nie, nie, nie. Potrzebujemy… tak jest. Lizaka. Trzymaj. Auguste: Lizaczek. Lizaczek! Vincent: Poczuj ten przepyszny smak. Mhm. Auguste: Lizaczek. Lizaczek. Mama Auguste: Nie Auguste, lizak nie jest dla maluszków. Vincent: Dobrze. Doskonale. Mama Auguste: Dla ciebie mam butelkę ciepłego mleka. Alya: Wszystkie kwiaty zasadzone? Juleka: Róża zasadzona. Mylène: Słonecznik zasadzony. Rose: Tulipan zasadzony. Marinette: Świetnie. Róża, naprzód! Rose: Kto? Ja? Alya: Nie, ta druga róża. Juleka: Hej. Chyba mamy problem. Marinette: Róża? Rose: Tak, słucham? Juleka: Kółko utknęło mi na studzience, no i… Marinette: Róża, głośniej. Rose: Tak?! Co?! Alya: Aa! Ciii. Mylène: O-o. Z czego jest zrobiony ten znak? Marinette: Z metalu, tak jak wszystkie znaki drogowe. A co? Mylène: Nie mogłaś go zrobić z tektury, albo czegoś? Idź złapać tego policjanta. Marinette: Uwaga, sesja jaskra zachwalę się skończy. Alix: Ach, serio? Więc koniec tych pogaduszek. Roger: O, kojarzę cię. Chodzisz do klasy z moją córką. Juleka: O, prsoszę pana. No bo tamten zakaz parkowania. Roger: Hę? Wiem, te gołębie to istne utrapienie. Juleka: Hehe… Marinette: Dawaj różo, do dzieła. Rose: Oczywiście. Alya: Nie ty, tulipan. Druga róża. Rose: Hy! Nie! Stój! Mylène: Róża, błagam, weź się w garść. Juleka: NIEPRAWIDŁOWE PARKOWANIE! Marinette i Alya: Tak! Roger: Oo. Dziękuję, koleżanko. Marinette: Brawo, różyczko. Vincent: Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… Patrz na mnie. Poproszę o piękny uśmiech. Auguste: Lizaczek. Lizaczek. Mama Auguste: Nie, Auguste, mamusia tłumaczyła. Jesteś za mały na lizaki. Marinette: Biedna kobieta, powinien jej ktoś pomóc. Alya: Jak tam pójdziesz, Adrien cię zobaczy. Mama Auguste: O, daj spokój kochanie. Roger: Kierowco, proszę natychmiast odjechać. Tu nie wolno parkować. No już, szybko, szybko. Théo: Hej! Uważaj! Roger: No właśnie, ostrożnie. Rose: Proszę zawrócić. Marinette: Brawo, dziewczyny. Krok trzeci zaliczony! Alya: Cii. Vincent: Broda trochę wyżej. Tak trzymaj. Alya: Lotos. Marinette, co ty robisz? Marinette: Proszę bardzo. Cześć maluszku. Mama Auguste: Bardzo dziękuję. Vincent: Na razie. Miłego dnia. Alya: Uwaga, jaskier rusza. Marinette: O nie. Proszę bardzo. Mama Auguste: Dziękuję serdecznie. Marinette: Nie ma za co. Pa. Kod czerwony, niania wrócił. Roger: Tak? Hej, kierowco, chwileczkę. Sam się prosiłeś, dostaniesz mandat za niewłaściwe parkowanie, nie stosowanie się do poleceń i zdenerwowanie zazwyczaj spokojnego funkcjonariusza. Władca Ciem: W człowieku, który tak poważnie traktuje swoją pracę, krew może zawrzeć z byle błahego powodu, dlatego stanowi idealny cel dla mojej idealnej akumy. Leć do niego, moja mała akumo, i zawładnij nim. Auguste: Lizaczek! Mama Auguste: Ale dziś z ciebie okropny uparciuch. Auguste: Lizaczek! Władca Ciem: Co się dzieje? Jego złość nagle wygasła. Nie tak sobie to zaplanowałem, ale w sumie czemu nie? Czy ktoś widział większą wściekłość niż u dziecka w nieopanowanym napadzie furii? Bobogigancie, jestem Władca Ciem. Bobogigant: Faciem? Władca Ciem: Nie żadnym „faciem”. Władca Ciem. Słuchaj, staniesz się zaraz dużym i silnym, i będziesz mógł robić wszystko, co tylko zechcesz. Ale zamian za to przynieś mi Miraculum Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Bobogigant: Lizaczek? Władca Ciem: Nie lizaczek! Miracula! Mi-ra-cu-la! Mama Auguste: Oo, mój mały synek! Bobogigant: LIZACZEK! Lizaczek. Marinette: Ach te dzieci, tak szybko rosną, prawda? Facet: A, wielka dzidzia! Mylène: Co? Idziemy! Alya: Nie ruszaj się chwilę! Aa. Bobogigant: Lizaczek. LIZACZEK! Mama Auguste: Auguste! Marinette: Radzę się nie zbliżać. Na pewno zaraz zjawią się Biedronka i Czarny Kot, i uratują pani synka. Plagg: O, a ja właśnie miałem mieć przerwę na serek. Adrien: Błagam, nie zachowuj się jak dzidziuś. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Rose: Yy, dziewczyny, a gdzie jest lotos? Marinette! Co z nią?! Hej, duży! Dziewczyny: Aaa! Bobogigant: Lizaczek. Czarny Kot: Rety, naprawdę duży z ciebie chłopczyk. Bobogigant: Kicia. Czarny Kot: Pobawimy się, mega dzidziusiu? Spróbuj mnie złapać! Idziemy porobić chlapu, chlapu. Ale nie wolno nikogo zgnieść, okej? Bobogigant: Kicia. Marinette: Wabi go do rzeki, bo tam niczego nie zniszczy. Niezły ruch, Czarny Kocie. Tikki: Chyba romantyczna randka z Adrienem przełożona. Marinette: Zamiast tego, czeka mnie randka ramię w ramię z Czarnym Kotem. Tikki, kropkuj! Tak! Bobogigant: Lizaczek! Biedronka: Co słychać, Kiciusiu. Widzę, że nie masz doświadczenia z dziećmi, co nie? Czarny Kot: Żartujesz sobie? Po prostu bawimy się w takiego berka. Biedronka: Akuma pewnie jest w bransoletce. Władca Ciem: Bobogigancie, uważaj na tę niedobrą Biedronkę! Czarny Kot: Hoho. A co to było? Chyba też nie masz doświadczenia z dziećmi. Niezły przelot. Biedronka: Ha-ha. Po prostu nigdy nie opiekowałam się ponad dziesięciotonowym dzieckiem. Aaa. Bobogigant: Kicia. Biedronka: Zmiana planów. Żeby uspokoić dzidzię, potrzebny jest kojec. Czarny Kot: A widzisz gdzieś kojec takich rozmiarów? Biedronka: Wieża Eiffla. Stworzymy kojec za pomocą jojo, zaśpiewamy kołysankę, na pewno jakąś znasz, przeczytamy bajeczkę, uspokoimy głosem… pryprypry… a kiedy wreszcie zaśnie, Bang, zniszczysz bransoletkę swoim Kotaklizmem. Czarny Kot: Dość ciekawa koncepcja. Ale jak my go tam zwabimy? Masz jakiś prostszy plan, może Szczęśliwy Traf? Biedronka: Jeśli to dla ciebie za trudne, to rób to co ja. Juhu! Czarny Kot: Tutaj, koleżko! Jak będzie już w kojcu, zaśpiewam mu kołysankę. Biedronka: Chcemy go uśpić, a nie ogłuszyć fałszami. Czarny Kot: Co? Ja doskonale śpiewam. Zamiauczę ci kiedyś serenadę. Biedronka: Hmhmhmhm. Bobogigant: Lizaczek. Lizaczek. Biedronka: Hej! Tutaj! Idziemy! Czarny Kot: Tu mały! Biedronka: Wielka dzidziu! Czarny Kot: Tędy! Biedronka: Nie zwraca na nas uwagi. Bobogigant: Lizaczek. Czarny Kot: Też w dzieciństwie lubiłem zabawę autkami. Biedronka: Patrz, sam z siebie idzie do końca. Świetnie się spisałeś. Władca Ciem: O nie! Koniec zabawy! Zaatakuj Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota! O NIE! Biedronka: Doskonale! Teraz Kocie, rozwal bransoletkę Kotaklizmem. Czarny Kot: Zgodnie ż życzeniem, moja pani. KOTAKLIZM! Alix: Ech, pojechała sobie z Adrienem rikszą, czy co? Czarny Kot: Aaa! Słyszałem, że to najlepsze lody w Paryżu. André: Ee, dzięki, Czarny Kocie. Władca Ciem: Odwróć się! Spójrz na niedobrą Biedronkę! Złap ją! Bobogigant: Lizaczek! Biedronka: Hej, głuptasku, ja nie jestem wcale lizakiem. Alya: Uu! Niespodzianka! Rose: Już pędzimy, Biedronko! Biedronka: Dzięki, dziewczyny. Bobogigant: Lizaczek! Władca Ciem: Nie! Nie pozwól uciec Biedronce@! Czarny Kot: Szybko. Zostało nam mało czasu. Biedronka: Koniec tych skomplikowanych planów. Czasem najlepiej iść prosto do celu. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Ozdobny papier? Czarny Kot: Świetnie. Wymyśl co moglibyśmy w niego zawinąć. Biedronka: Już wiem! Alya: Dziewczyny. Dłużej nie dam rady. Bobogigant: Lizaczek. Czarny Kot: Kto chce słodkiego, pysznego lizaczka? Bobogigant: Lizaczek. Biedronka: Był koń trojański, teraz jest trojański lizak. Koniec twoich rządów, akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Dobra. Przyznaję, że radzisz sobie z dziećmi. Mama Auguste: Auguste! Auguste: Mama. Mama Auguste: Kochanie mój. Biedronka: Musimy się zmywać. Pa, pa, maluszku. Czarny Kot: Pa, pa. Mama Auguste: Dziękuję Czarny Kocie. I tobie Biedronko. Auguste: Dziękuję. Władca Ciem: Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, Bobogiganta trochę przerosło zadanie, ale obiecuję, że następny mój sługa załatwi was na cacy. Marinette: Hejka! Alya: Cześć Marinette! Rose: Marinette! Juleka: Tak się o ciebie martwiliśmy. Mylène: Gdzie zniknęłaś? Marinette: Też się martwiłam. Nie mogłam was w ogóle znaleźć. Cieszę się, że wszystko w porządku. Alya: Oprócz twojej randki z Adrienem. Mylène: Tak? A gdzie on się podział? Rose: O. Tutaj jest. Alya: Może uda nam się dokończyć nasz plan. Juleka: Cudnie. Marinette: Nie. Koniec skomplikowanych planów. Czasem najlepiej iść prosto do celu. Hej Adrien. Adrien: Marinette? Skąd się tutaj wzięłaś? Mylène: Naprawdę to zrobi? Rose: Ale to romantyczny obrazek. Marinette: Przyszłam sobie porysować. Nie wierzę, że na siebie wpadliśmy. Hej, czy nie chciałbyś… się przenieść? Znaczy się pieśń… nie, się pleśń. A, nie ważne. Nie daj czekać kierowcy. Adrien: Ee, no dobra. Możemy cię podwieźć jak chcesz. Marinette: Nie, nie trzeba. Wezmę sobie łyżkę. Dzięki. Adrien: Dobra, jasne. A więc smacznego. Do zobaczenia w szkole. Marinette: O, czemu powiedziałam „nie”? Co za lamuska. Mogłam wrócić do domu jego samochodem! Alya: Dałaś radę wydusić jedno zdanie, za nim odebrało ci rozum. Rose: Jedno dobre zdanie na trzy. Nie było źle. Mylène: W końcu ci się uda. Juleka: Na pewno. Marinette: Dzięki, dziewczyny. Alix: Nie mówcie, że jaskier odjechał z grządki z nianią. Alya: Tak, ale nie szkodzi. Wsiadajcie. Przynajmniej przejdziemy się łyżką. Marinette: Nie mów, że coś takiego chlapnęłam. Zobacz też.. Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 2 en:Gigantitan/Transcript